the lotus forgotten dreams
by lunanightmaremoon
Summary: bonne lecture à tous
1. prologue

Sa respiration était lente,couverte de blessure elle faisait fasse à l'ennemie,elle était à cour de magie,elle pouvait à peine bouger ses ailes,elle allait s'évanouir mais elle tenait le coup,l'adversaire s'écroule,elle avait gagnée mais jamais personne ne parleras de son combat,car tout le monde oublie la princesse Luna,qui est la princesse qui fait lever la soupire,avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste elle se dirige vers Canterlot. A l'entrée de la ville elle s'évanouie de fatigue,tout le monde est choquée,elle est recouverte de blessures,on se dépêche de l'emmener au château.  
-Princess,dit un soldat,des villageois ont trouver votre soeur dans les pommes couvertes de blessures!  
-Luna s'écria princesse Célestia,elle va bien?!  
-Oui mais elle est gravement amochée

Quelque minute plus tard :

POV Luna :

Où je suis?Je suis dans la salle de bain du château ,ma vue est encore très flou,je n'arrive pas encore à voir correctement,je suis dans de l'eau,il y'a des sortes de fleurs à la surface,des lotus

- Ce bain d'herbes médicinales fera soignera très vite vos blessures,dit une voix enfantine

-Qui est tu?

-Je m'appelle Lotus,c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Princess Luna

Elle a l'aire d'être une petite pouliche,même si ma vue est très flou,j'arrive à voir ses ailes elle doit être un pégase,elle est verte et brune.

-Comment êtes-vous retrouver dans cette état?Me demanda Lotus

-Il y'avait un monstre dangereux qui trainait dans le coin,comme ma soeur était trop occuper j'ai du le combattre seul

-Est ce que ci elle était venue affronter le monstre avec vous,seriez dans le même état

-Peut-être pas

Soudain ,de la fumée vertes sort des lotus,je suis dans une sorte de brouillard et c'est la que j'entends Lotus dire :

-Il ne peut avoir que une princesse,et c'est princesse c'est toi!Je vais réaliser ton rêve oubliées

à suivre


	2. chapitre 1

pdv luna pendant tout le chapitre

je ne voyais que de la fumée verte,puis plus rien les ténèbres,puis je commence à entendre des voix

-majestée,vous allez bien

mais je ne voyais toujours rien

-vos yeux ont été abimer,vous deviez vous reposer

j'entendais la voix des serviteurs mais pas de ma soeur,je voulais leurs demander ou ce trouvait Célestia mais au lieu de dire des mots,je commença à cracher du sang

-évitez de parlez,vous allez encore plus vous blesser

Mais où est Célestia,est où est lotus,qu'est qui c'est passer,et de quoi elle parlait quand elle disait ''je vais réalisez ton rêve oublier''.J'entendais les serviteurs partirent,et c'est que je l'entends :

-Désolée cher princess luna,votre voyage à été très dure pour votre corps

Lotus!C'est lotus,j'ai recracher du sang

-Je voulais pas autant blesser votre corps mais ce n'est que passager

Sa voix avait l'air plus grave comme si elle avait... grandit?

-ne vous inquiéter pas,je régler ce problème

J'entendais ses pas,elle s'approchait,et là mes douleurs disparaissent,je retrouvais la vue,je me lève et je fonce sur elle pour l'attaquer mais

-éh oui,je manipule ce corps de servante à distance à cas où tu ne serais pas encore ravis de ce que je t'ai offert

-mais qu'est ce que tu raconte

-désoler mais je vais devoir te laissez tu vas découvrir ça toute seul à plus

-ATTENDS!

Disparut,partie la servante redevient normal

-au votre majestée vous êtes enfin guéri ,ne bougez pas je vais vous rhabiller

Me quoi?!C'est quoi cette impression j'ai l'impression de portez une lourde... armure!Qu'est qui se passe pourquoi je suis sous ma forme de nigthmare moon ,qu'est qui se passe à la fin et je viens de remarquer que la servante est une...

-alicorn!Je criais

-Vous vous sentez bien majestée?

Je remarque que sur l'horloge il est 2 h de l'après midi mais il fait nuit,qu'est qui se passe à la fin?

-Tu n'as toujours rien compris

Lotus possédait à nouveau la servante

-Tu es devenu la seule unique princesse de équestria e la nuit est éternelle à tout jamais!ricane lotus

Quoi?!Ca veut dire que Célestia est...

A suivre...


	3. chapter 2

Dans une sombre prison,l'ancienne princesse du soleil,condamner à mort fredonne une chanson :

*c'est une parodie de cette chanson : watch?v=yGEf_YxBxZI le texte de la chanson est en gras*

**Dans cette endroit froid et sombre**  
**je vois ma fin arriver**  
**le chaos règne sur ce monde**  
**toute ça est arriver à cause moi**  
**je suis la seule responsable**  
**le soleil lumineux à disparut du ciel**  
**je suis si faible**  
**je ne tiendrais pas**  
**j'aimerais réparer mes erreurs du passée**

**quand le soleil était dans le ciel**  
**je me souvient de cette joyeuse époque ou je régnais à tes cotés**  
**tu étais encore heureuse avant que les ténèbres t'emportent**  
**mais c'est là que tout à commencer,**  
**ce moment douloureux ou je t'ais laisser dans l'ombre**  
**c'est là que tu as commencer à avoir de la rancune envers moi**  
**tu pleurais chaque soir,j'essayais de te réconforter**  
**mais tu me repoussais comme ton ennemi**  
**et tu m'as même dit que tu voudras que je sois morte**  
**c'est là que ma petite soeur adorer à changer**  
**et c'est aussi là que je l'ai perdu à jamais**  
**désoler petite soeur,tout est de ma faute**  
**je n'ai pas u le courage de t'arrêter**  
**j'essayais de te résonner**  
**mais ça été vain**  
**je ne voulais pas te blesser**  
**je ne voulait pas être obliger de te combattre**  
**mais toi tu voulais me détruire**  
**et c'est là que tu m'a vaincu**

-Mais où elle est?!Célestia,gueulait Luna en la cherchant dans les donjons

-il est l'heure de ton éxécution,dit un soldat en entrant dans la cellule

-oui,répondit Célestia

**la fin est proche**  
**je méritais de disparaitre de ce monde**  
**je ne t'ai créer que du malheur**  
**mais sache que je régrète**  
**mais si c'est trop tard**  
**je ne pourrais jamais te détester**  
**car je t'aime,tu es ma petite soeur**  
**et tu le resteras à jamais**

-là voilà!cria Luna qui la voyait depuis les airs

**depuis une grande hauteur**  
**tu regarde mon exécution**  
**je suis heureux de voir ton visage**  
**une dernière fois**  
**je vais partir pour le monde des morts**  
**mais je ne suis pas triste**  
**adieu,adieu,adieu**

*bruit de lame qui coupe un truc*

-Célestia!

POV luna

Elle est morte,saleté de Lotus c'est de ta faute!JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS

-Majestée

-QUOI!

-C'est pour la fouille dans les objets appartenant avant à Célestia

-D'accord j'arrive

Après une longue distance,j'arrivait à la salle qui abritait tout les objets de valeur

-Nous avons trouver un coffre qui appartenait à Célestia mais on n'a réussi à l'ouvrir

C'est...

*flash back*

-Célestia,il contient quoi ton coffre?

-Luna si tu veux vraiment le savoir,il faudra me battre

-mais je veux pas te faire du mal

-je plaisante,je vais te donner un indice,c'est la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux

-Je suis pas précieuse à tes yeux

-bien sur que si,puisse que tu es ma petite soeur adorée

-je t'aime grande soeur

*fin du flash back*

Me dit pas que ce jour là...

*flach back*

-Luna j'ai un truc à te montrer,allez stp sort de là

-VAS T'EN!

-Mais qu'est qui t'arrive,

-JE TE DETESTE J'AIMERAIS QUE TU SOIS MORTE

-Luna

-DEGAGE!

*fin du flash back*

-Sortez tout de suite de cette pièce

-D'accord majestée,nous exécutons vos ordres

Les soldats sont maintenant parti,je vais pouvoir ouvrir le coffre,ce coffre contiens des photos?Il y'a tout les cadeaux que je lui avait offert à son anniversaire et plein de photo de nous le fond du coffre il y'a une lettre :

_La chose qui était la plus précieuse à mes yeux,était tout ses moment passées avec toi_

_Je t'aime petite soeur_

_-Célestia_

-Célestia,désoler d'avoir été aussi dur envers toi

Même si je suis dans le corps de nigthmare moon ,mes larmes coulaient,c'est après mille ans que j'ai compris mon erreur mais c'était trop tard

à suivre...


End file.
